Pumped Up Kicks
by Brittany6795
Summary: Henry thinks he is just going to school for another regular, boring day of 'learning' but what happens when an unexpected visitor makes an appearance... With a gun? Can Emma and Regina save Henry or will they go down him? Warning: School shooting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this is my first Fanfiction so bare with me as this is new :) Please review any tips you have to help!*

It was a cold and windy day in Maine. School was almost done for the year as the term was coming to a close. Henry was in 5th grade this year and was growing up fast. Since the curse had broke he had made a lot more friends then before which he was grateful for but there were also the kids that wouldn't go near him as one of his mothers was the Evil Queen. He had been transferred to another class as Ms. Blanched had stopped teaching at the school and he now had Mr. Brandon as his teacher.

After the curse broke Henry moved in with his birth mother, Emma along with Snow and Charming or his 'Grandparents' which he was still getting used to saying. Living with them was a good thing but as much as he would deny it, he still missed his mother dearly. It wouldn't matter what she did he would always love her. She was the one the changed every diaper, hugged him when there was a storm, kissed him goodnight, made him breakfast, taught him how to tie his shoes. Not Emma.

The harsh alarm on her bedside table woke Emma up with a start. How much she hated that alarm, why couldn't it be...more gentle? She push that thought aside as she got up to start the day. She mumbled down the stairs to greet her parents.

"Good morning, Emma! How did you sleep?" Snow said cheerfully.

"Ugh, how can you be so... Awake this time of day!?" Emma grumbled as she walked over to one of the bar stools where snow had placed some toast for her.

Snow completely missed the comment as she kissed her husband goodbye who was on his way to the Sherifs station.

"Is Henry up yet?" Snow asked

"I don't know probably not, I don't blame him either."

"Go get him Emma! He will be late for school and who knows what would happen if Regina finds out that he has been missing school!" Snow says urgently even though Regina technically doesn't have rights over him any more.

Emma walks slowly up the stairs as she still isn't fully awake. She walks quietly into Henry's room to find him sleeping peacefully. 'Ahhh... I remember those days.' She thought

"Hey, kid! Get up! You have school!"

"Nooooooo." Henry groaned in protest.

"Move it kid!"

"Nooooooo." He groaned, pulling the blankets up higher.

"Don't make me get out the ice pack on you again, you didn't like it last time."

Silence.

"One... Two..."

"Ok, I'm up! Just don't do the ice pack!" He pleaded as he remember the feeling of ice on his stomach when he was half asleep two days ago. He had always thought what would happen when they get to three and now he knows...

Emma laughed at his reaction. "Hurry up! You have to be at school in like 15 minutes so move it."

Emma made her way back down stairs where her coffee that she desperately needed was waiting.

About 10 minutes later Henry was ready to leave. Emma drove Henry in her iconic yellow bug to school, wished him a good day and left to enjoy her day off which she was yet to decide how to spend it.

Jefferson has always had something against the queen but had always felt intimidated by her, except for that day when Henry was in the hospital. That poor little boy, in a hospital bed with beeping monitors all around him because his mother made a poison apple turn over and Henry just happened to eat it. He will never forget the look on the queen's face while leaning over her sick little boy. A face filled with sadness, regret, defeat even. He wanted to see that face again. He wanted to make her feel his pain. The pain of losing a child, the pain of being left some where you don't belong, the pain of your rights being taken from you. Regina needed to feel that.

He had been thinking of a way to make Regina feel that pain and he finally came up with it. He is going to make her suffer, like no one has suffered before. He had been coming up with a plan for weeks now and he has finally got it. He is going to buy a pistol, bring it to the school and hold up every class until he finds Henry. He doesn't care how many people he has to kill to get to him then he will hold him hostage and call Regina to come to the school. Once she is at the school he will make her get on her knees and beg for mercy. Then once he has tortured Henry, he will move onto her and shoot her in as many places as he can and cause her as much pain as possible and at the last moment, he will shoot Henry right in front of her eyes. Lets see how she takes that pain.

Later that morning Jefferson had his gun ready and decided to bring a knife as well, just incase the case the gun isn't enough. He walked outside his mansion and got in his car. 'Theres no turning back now.' He thought.

It was around midday when Regina decided to take a stroll around Storybrooke. She often enjoyed these strolls ever since she cast the curse as it gave her a little sense of freedom even though she was still trapped in her town. She was walking towards the school hoping to some how catch a glimpse of Henry but she bumped into a blonde in a red leather jacket. Emma.

"Regina." Emma greeted in a pleasant voice.

"Ms. Swan, you should really watch where you a going!"

"Jesus, Regina! Would it kill you to be nice to someone for one day or even use my first name!?" Emma was so sick of being called 'Ms. Swan by the brunette. It made her feel old and responsible.

"You would be surprised, Dear. Shouldn't you be doing the town budget anyway? Since I am no longer Mayor, I mean. You know it would be so much easier if you just left it to me instead of your idiot of a father."

"Actually it's my day off." Emma brushed of the comment about her father as it was one of many.

"So you have nothing better to do then to walk aimlessly around town?" Regina was always straight to the point when it came to Emma.

"I don't see you doing anything. Look Regina, you should just go back inside your house and stay there because I know that you are out to try and talk to my son and I don't think that's the best idea for him right now. He has just gotten over you poisoning him!" Emma was getting annoyed now so she may as well get to the bickering but Regina was seriously taken back by this comment.

"The apple was not for him and we both know-" Regina was cut off by a loud bang that sounded close by.

"Was that-" Emma was stopped by yet another loud bang.

"That was a gun shot... That wasn't at the school was it?" Regina and Emma stared at each other for a second until another shot was heard and they both knew it was at the school.

Emma backed away from the school gates but Regina ran towards the school.

"Are you insane!? What are you doing!? Your going to get yourself killed!" Emma yelled out in panic.

"Henry is in there!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Henry's in there!"

The two ran towards the school building as fast as they could and was almost knocked over by a bunch of 3rd graders that were running for their lives. Regina was first in the building and had no concept for safety but Emma knew better. In a situation like this, you certainly do not want to make yourself known.

"Regina!" Emma whispered loudly while hiding up against one of the pillars but Regina didn't answer, she was trying to get a glimpse of the people in the first classroom.

"Regina!"

"What!?" She turned around angrily. 'What could be keeping me from my son now?' She thought. Emma started walked towards her.

"We need to work together on this! We can't just run down halls and barge into any classroom we want because one, there is a killer behind one of those doors and two, there are other children inside apart from Henry and they need saving too. Imagine if someone else was in our place and they wanted to safe their child but they didn't save ours."

'Ours' Regina thought. This was the fist time that she had ever referred to Henry as 'ours'. Maybe she did have to make an effort to be nicer to his 'new' family because that could just have some advantages for her too like spending time with her apart from quick waves across the street.

Regina breathed out in defeat. " Ok, where do we start?" She asked in a small voice.

"We start in the first classroom and make our way around the school. There should be a window or escape route apart from using the door in most if the classrooms so do whatever you have to do to get them out of here." She explain while taking off her jacket revealing a white long sleeve shirt. She was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black boots. She then put her hair up in a pong tail to get it out of the way. Regina also took off her blazer with a black tank top underneath to go with black pants and heels.

The pair made their way to the first classroom and listened at the door to see if there was any sign of the shooter in there.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Ready."

Emma slowly opened the door taking note to get David to put same locks on these. What greeted them was desks laying sideways with children trembling underneath. As soon as they were in the classroom Mr. Andrews stood up in front of the children.

"We are not your peasants anymore, you witch! I will not let you hurt these children!" Regina was shocked by this. She never thought that they would mistake her as the shooter. Emma was first to speak.

"She isn't here to hurt you, we heard the gun shots and came to get you out of here before anyone gets hurt."

Mr. Andrews gave Regina a look of warning as she opened the windows to let the children out. The children got up and formed a line in front of the window. It was probably a bit to tall for them to reach so Emma put a chair there to help. The first child stood up to the window, Regina had never seen her before but she reminded her of when she was little, such an innocent face that was terrified of what was to happen. Regina put her hand out and smiled at the girl to let her know it was ok. The little girl took it gently and was helped out the window and she ran straight to the others that made it out earlier.

Soon the rest of the children were out and safe. Mr. Andrews made his way to the window.

"Thank You." He said gratefully to them both.

"Your welcome, just make sure those kids are safe." Emma replied.

Regina shut the window behind him. It was time for the next class room. They made their way out and shut the door behind them as if it looked like no one had been in.

They walked quickly towards the next door and peeked in. They saw the same thing as before, terrified children under desks. Emma walked in first this time so Regina didn't startle the children.

"We are not here to hurt you. We just want to get everyone out safe and sound so can everyone please line up in front of that window." Emma said quietly.

The children started moving towards the window where Regina was already waiting.

"Emma, it's locked!"

"Can you smash it?"

"Of course I can, Ms. Swan but I don't really want the killer to know that we are letting everyone escape." Regina said sarcastically.

"Here, put a towel in front of the window and then smash it, it could muffle the noise a little." Mrs. Johnston said as she handed Regina a towel from the art area.

"Everyone, stand back." Regina warned from her place on top of a desk reaching the window. She placed the towel onto the window and hit it as hard as she could with her elbow. The window smashed to pieces with a small shatter.

"Single file please people." Emma said as she was helping the first little one out the window and two his freedom.

Emma and Regina were both helping the children out the window when Regina came across an incredibly terrified one. She had came across this look many times when she was in reign over her kingdom and thought nothing of it but now that she had a son, she couldn't bare seeing that look on any child's face. She walked over to the child that was now standing near the end of the line.

"What's your name, dear?"

The little girl was silent knowing that she was now talking to a former Evil Queen, a queen that lied, a queen that stole, a queen that killed.

"I am not going to hurt you, I just want to help."

The girl was silent for a few seconds until she finally spoke in a very small voice.

"Alison."

"Alison... What a lovely name. Now I know you might be scared right now but everything is ok. As soon as you go out that window, wait for your teacher and go and find your parents alright, dear?" Regina tried to put on the friendliest voice she could, it reminded her of the day when Snow found her and Daniel kissing in the stables and ran away, the day that she told Snow about true love and the day that practically ruined her life.

"Ok." Alison said so quietly that you wouldn't have even noticed her if she hadn't been talking a second ago.

Regina helped Alison and the teacher out of the window. Once Alison was out she gave Regina a smile and much to the brunettes surprise, she returned it.

Now was the first time that her and Emma were able to see clearly out the window and onto the playground where the children, parents, families and most of the Storybrooke residents were standing to try and get a look at the commotion. Mary-Margaret was standing with a number of students and teachers around her but just next to her was standing a small brunette boy.

"Is that... Henry..?" Emma asked, squinting into the distance.

"Thank god! He's safe..." Regina sighed in relief.

They were both starring out the window at there little boy when yet another gun shot brought them back to reality. Even though their son was safe, it still wouldn't be fair if they left the scared, desperate children inside a building with a gun man.

"Quick, we have to get going if we want to get us and the kids out alive." Emma said with a shaky voice.

"Regina, you're bleeding!" Emma said looking at a large cut just below Regina's elbow.

"Oh, it's just I'm the glass. Don't worry about it." Regina replied trying to cover it over.

The two went out the classroom door and back into the hall. They had just passed the main hall of the building and were coming up to a corner entering the area of the school for the older students. As they rounded the corner Emma gasped in shock as she saw the school cook, Mrs. Potts, lying face down in a pool of her own blood with a number of stab wounds to her back.

Emma got onto the floor next to her obviously distressed, and turned Mrs. Potts on her back to try CPR.

"She's gone, Ms. Swan." Regina said quietly.

"No, she can't be! She did nothing!" Emma was panicking now, this is real. This isn't a scene in the movies, this is really happening. This innocent lady is really dead.

"Emma! She's gone! I'm sorry, but there are children inside of these classrooms that need us unless you want them to end up like Mrs. Potts. So I suggest you pull yourself together because this could get worse before it gets better."

She sat on the ground next to the body staring into eyes that would have been wide awake a couple of minutes ago. She got up and closed the eyes of the elderly women.

" Now lets get this bastard." Even in this situation, a smirk came across  
Regina lips at Emma's demeanour.

They broke into the next classroom, starting to get used to the now-forming routine. Get in classroom, open window, help kids out and leave.

"Come over to the window, we are going to get you out of here." Emma said confidently.

The students and teacher all stayed quiet, almost like the other times in the class room but something was different.

"Hurry up! We want to get out of here too!" Regina said, quickly growing impatient.

A couple of whimpers came across same of the students as they looked not at Regina but slightly past her. The pair turned around only to find the mad hatter himself behind them with a gun pointing towards Regina.

"Hello ladies."


	3. Chapter 3

*** I just wanted to say that I am so sorry if the topic of this story has offended anyone as that was never my intention and I am not sure whether I should continue or not.. :( please comment what you think!***

"Hello ladies."

Emma was surprised, after all he did kidnap her but Regina on the other hand...this was totally unexpected for her! She didn't think that he would have it in him to ever point a gun to her head but everyone's got a dark side... Emma and Regina just stood there until the brunette decided to speak.

"Well Jefferson... This doesn't seem at all like you! " Regina smirked trying to seem unaffected by the whole situation.

"Ahh Regina... Out of all people, who would have thought that you would be the one to underestimate someone!"

Emma was wondering why Regina would be making a conversation with this man right now seeming he had a gun to her face but the blonde finally got the idea that she was using it as a distraction. Emma walked towards the door indicating to the students that this was their chance to escape and surprisingly the Hatter didnt even notice because he was too focused on Regina.

"So what are you going to do, Hatter? Kill me?"

" Oh! No, no, no! What a silly question! I'm not going to kill you, no I am going to give you a fate worse then death. You are going to wish you were de-"

"RUN!" Emma shouted as she bashed open the door and the children start running towards it, automatically Jefferson pointed the gun straight towards the door where the kids where running out.

"I will not let you kill those children!" Regina yelled as she jumped in front of the last 5th to run out the door, taking a bullet to her shoulder. She screamed out in pain as the bullet entered making her fall over a chair that was already tipped over by the stampede of students. In all the chaos, Emma had gotten one of the base ball bats that were behind the door set up for PE and hit Jefferson in the back of the head giving him a concussion.

"Come on, he won't be out for long. We have to get you out of here." Emma said while she helped Regina up. They walked to an empty classroom that was not to far away from where they were.

Regina groaned as she sat against one of the walls.

"Let me have a look at that." But Regina pulled away not sure whether to trust the blonde or not.

"Look, I just want to help you. I need see how bad it is." Regina reluctantly leaned toward the blonde. The bullet wound was on her right shoulder and it was deep. Bruising was already forming around the hole and she was losing blood quickly. Emma got up and looked for something like a first aid kit around the room somewhere but there was nothing so she settled for an old art smock in the corner. She ripped one long strip out of it.

"I am sorry but this is going to hurt, you ready?."

"Yes, just get it over with." Regina closed her eyes as Emma tied the material around the wound tightly to stop the blood and tied it at the end.

" Ok, so what's the plan now?" Regina asked but Emma was clearly staring at the brunette's wound on her bare arm with blood quickly soaking the cloth and that was when she realized that they didn't have much time.

"Uhh... Well I was thinking- maybe we could... I have no idea." Emma sighed in defeat, they were in the middle of the school with possible multiple criminals with weapons running around them, students in classrooms terrified and a Regina with a bullet through her arm.

Regina spoke up. "Well we can't stay here forever now can we. I say we continue what we were doing before, we rescue the children from as many classrooms as possible and then find a way out for ourselves."

"Are you sure, I mean with your shoulder and all?"

"Yes, Ms. swan. I am fine." Regina snapped.

The two got out of the classroom they were in and headed for another place where victims were hiding. The library was next. They walked in and found that the windows were smashed, there were books lying everywhere and papers sprawled across the floor. From what they could see, there was no one in the library so they were just about to walk out but a small voice stopped them.

"Help.." The voice was very weak but it was enough for Emma. She turn around and headed towards where the voice was coming from and that was when she spotted it. It was a middle aged teacher with long brown hair wearing a blue blouse that went with black pants. She was being held down buy a large desk with a small 5th or 6th grader stuck with her.

"Regina!" Emma called as she tried to get help from the brunette who was currently sitting down as she was losing blood fast.

"Thank you!" The teacher let out a relieved breath.

Regina walked over and helped try and pull the desk of them but they were getting no where fast.

The girl started to whimper as she must have broken at least one of her ribs from the impact of the desk. Regina sat by her and tried to comfort her.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Bri..Brid..Bridget. My name is Bridget."

"Please, Sherif. Don't worry about me. Help her out first." Said the teacher.

Regina groaned as she tried to lift up the fallen desk as it was much heavier then she thought it was so Emma came away from the teacher to help her. Once the desk was up Emma went straight to the girl.

"Are you ok kid?"

"I can't move! My stomach hurts!"

"I know, but you have to try for me ok. Otherwise this could be a lot harder then it needs to be."

"..Ok."

"Regina, go take a seat with her at one of the desks." Emma watched as Regina took Bridget to a chair to sit at while Emma helped the teacher.

"Ok ready?" Emma asked the brunette still under the desk.

"Yes, just get this thing off of me!" Emma let out a groan as she picked up the desk with as much strength as she could get, lifting it just enough for the teacher to get out.

"Thank you!" The teacher said gratefully and she scrambled to her feet.

"Your welcome, now we just have to find a way to get you guys out..any ideas?" Regina and Bridget walked over from their position on the desk. The former Queen was trying not to show weakness but her wound was obviously causing her pain.

The group sat, contemplating any safe ideas that they had to get out but none came to mind. At first, Bridget's idea of 'running for it' seemed stupid but now that it's a last resort, it's a good plan. The hatter probably wouldn't be out for much longer so if they were going to do this, they had to do it quick.

The teacher, Bridget, Emma and Regina formed a gathering outside the library doors. They decided that the best way to do this was for them all to run straight to the doors. Regina and Emma had planned to stay before hand but now that Regina was losing a lot of blood, the job was only getting more dangerous.

"On the count of three. One...two...three!" Everyone ran as fast as they could to the pair of doors which were about 50 metres away. They must have been making a lot of noise as Emma noticed that their footsteps were echoing in the halls and that was when one echo turned into a loud thump. While running, Emma turned around behind her to see what the noise was. Behind her was Regina laying unconscious on the ground.

She should have taken more notice of her condition! She had just been shot for god sakes!

Emma made a quick stop and turned backwards to help Regina and sat down next to her.

"Come on Regina! Wake up!" Emma was leaning by Regina's side, panicking. Should she leave her enemy or 'former enemy' behind and keep running or should she stay here and help the wounded brunette? Regina started to stir but nothing to dramatic. The teacher up ahead realized that Emma and Regina were no longer following them.

"What happened!?" She asked as she stopped just before the doors.

"Just keep running! When you get out those doors please find Henry and tell him that his mothers love him!" The teacher gave Emma a sad and understanding smile before she continued running out the doors and to her safety.

"Regina, if you can hear me open your eyes!" The brunette opened her eyes slowly and started to regain movement of her body and sat up. Emma was too caught up in her relief that the figure standing behind her went completely unnoticed. The figure had something big and heavy in its hands that came smashing down on top of Emma's head and that was when everything went black.


	4. Author's Note :)

Authors note

*** I would just like to thank everyone for their positive comments towards my story as it means so much to me but I have gotten a comment for gleetard16 that I apparently stole their plot line so this note is dedicated to them.***

To gleetard16, I would firstly like to say that I don't know how this could be an exact copy of your story as I have only just started watching OUAT and reading the fanfiction within this month so unless you have uploaded you story within that time frame then I wouldn't have read it and I haven't even seen a story on a school shooting yet, if I had I wouldn't have done one myself :). I would also like to say that I got my idea from the season three finale of The Mentalist (which I probably should have mentioned in the summary) and agent Lisbon had a wound to her shoulder which was where I got Regina's wound idea from. I also got inspiration for the plot from a school shooting tribute that I found on YouTube that was supposed to be a fans music video for Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. I said beat him with a bat because that was probably the most likely, heavy thing to find in a classroom with children around. I also didn't want to portray Emma and Regina to be fighting, I wanted them to have a love/hate relationship therefore making them bicker at each other in the first chapters and then making Emma worried towards Regina in later chapters.

(To other readers, while I am on the topic I have no intention for swan queen in this fanfiction.)

For Jeffersons motive, I wanted to have a character to play the part of the shooter that people wouldn't expect, a character that had something towards Regina but something that wasn't addressed to often in the show. I think it would also be typical for Jefferson to want Henry as that is the only thing close to Regina.

I hope that you see this message and realize that I had no intentions of stealing your plot ideas! But please, feel free to send me the name of the story you are talking about so I can read it and change mine so they don't sound similar! :)

Xx B

To gleetard16, I would firstly like to say that I don't know how this could be an exact copy of your story as I have only just started watching OUAT and reading the fanfiction within this month so unless you have uploaded you story within that time frame then I wouldn't have read it and I haven't even seen a story on a school shooting yet, if I had I wouldn't have done one myself :). I would also like to say that I got my idea from the season three finale of The Mentalist (which I probably should have mentioned in the summary) and agent Lisbon had a wound to her shoulder which was where I got Regina's wound idea from. I also got inspiration for the plot from a school shooting tribute that I found on YouTube that was supposed to be a fans music video for Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. I said beat him with a bat because that was probably the most likely, heavy thing to find in a classroom with children around. I also didn't want to portray Emma and Regina to be fighting, I wanted them to have a love/hate relationship therefore making them bicker at each other in the first chapters and then making Emma worried towards Regina in later chapters.

(To other readers, while I am on the topic I have no intention for swan queen in this fanfiction.)

For Jeffersons motive, I wanted to have a character to play the part of the shooter that people wouldn't expect, a character that had something towards Regina but something that wasn't addressed to often in the show. I think it would also be typical for Jefferson to want Henry as that is the only thing close to Regina.

I hope that you see this message and realize that I had no intentions of stealing your plot ideas! But please, feel free to send me the name of the story you are talking about so I can read it and change mine so they don't sound similar! :)

Xx B


End file.
